Scoping Questions
SCOPING QUESTIONS PROPOSED PROJECT: (Insert brief description here that identifies the name of the applicant, a precise location of the project and all immediate intended and projected uses of proposed project). 1. COASTAL BARRIERS & PROJECT WETLANDS 1.1 Is the project located within a coastal barrier designated on a current FEMA flood map or Department of Interior coastal barrier resources map? 1.2 Are there drainage ways streams, rivers, or coastlines on or near the project site? 1.3 Are there ponds, marshes, bogs, swamps or other wetlands on or near the site? 1.4 Is the project located within a wetland designated on a National Wetlands Inventory map of the Department of Interior (DOI)? 1.5 Does the project comply with Executive Order (E.O.) 11990, Protection of Wetlands, which discourages federal funding of new construction or filling in wetlands and compliance is required with the wetlands decision-making process (§ 55.20 of 24 CFR Part 55). The applicant should use Part 55 published in the Federal Register on January 1, 1990 for wetland procedures). 2. FLOOD MANAGEMENT 2.1 Is the project located within a floodplain designated on a current FEMA flood map? (24 CFR Part 55). 2.2 Is the proposed building footprint located in a Special Flood Hazard Area identified on a current Flood Insurance Rate Map (FIRM)? 2.3 Do proposed construction plans accommodate and comply with Uniform Building Code requirements of facilities constructed within Special Flood Hazard Areas? 3. HISTORIC PRESERVATION 3.1 Has the State Historic Preservation Office (SHPO) been notified of the project and requested to provide comments? 3.2 Is the property listed on or eligible for listing on the National Register of Historic Places? 3.3 Is the property located within or directly adjacent to an historic district? 3.4. Does the property's area of potential effects include an historic district or property? 4. NOISE ABATEMENT 4.1 Is the project located near a major noise source, i.e., civil airports (within 5 miles), military airfields (15 miles), major highways or busy roads (within 1,000 feet), or railroads (within 3,000 feet)? 4.2 Does the project comply with 24 CFR 51, Subpart B that requires a Noise Assessment for proposed new construction? 4.3 Has a noise contours map been developed for the proposed project and does it show Day-night average sound level (abbreviated as DNL)? 4.4 What procedures or guidelines will be developed that allows community members or adjacent property owners to formally complain about inordinate or unanticipated noise? 5. PROJECT RELATED HAZARDOUS MATERIALS 5.1 Is the site listed on an EPA Superfund National Priorities or CERCLA (Comprehensive Environmental Response, Compensation, and Liability Act) or equivalent State list? 5.2. If the site is not currently listed on sites described in 5.1 above, should it be? If not, why not? 5.3 Does the project proposal include a full inventory and assessment of all hazardous materials associated with the project? 5.4 Does the applicant propose to handle or sell explosives (fireworks) or propose to store fire-prone materials such as liquid propane, gasoline, or other storage tanks above or below ground? 5.5 Does the proposed project comply with public all safety requirements for fire safety, in accordance with state and federal law? 5.6 Has the applicant developed a public safety evacuation and rescue plan for customers, and does the plan accommodate projected customers based upon high or low attendance that is associated with hours of operations, weekdays, holidays, and special events? 5.7 Is the site located within 3,000 feet of a toxic or solid waste landfill site? 5.8 Were underground storage tanks ever located on the site? If so, provide documentation that all underground storage tanks have been identified, located and appropriately removed by qualified professionals, using current techniques in compliance with 40 CFR Part 280. 5.9 Are there any unresolved hazardous materials issues at the proposed site that could the state, county or a municipality to be determined to be potential responsible party? 6. AIRPORT HAZARDS 6.1 Is the project within 3,000 feet from the end of a runway at a civil airport? 6.2 Is the project within 2 and 1/2 miles from the end of a runway at a military airstrip? 7. WATER 7.1 Will the proposed project affect a sole source or other aquifer? 7.2 What is the total anticipated impervious surface coverage estimated for the proposed project? 7.3 What percentage of the project site is proposed for impervious surface, and how does this surface impact existing elements addressed in Section 1 above? 7.4 Is the site currently served by an adequate and acceptable water supply? 7.5 What mitigations are proposed for water supplies of the proposed project that will not affect or will ameliorate water supplies of adjacent residential neighborhoods businesses, and other land uses currently receiving adequate water? 7.6 How will the applicant assure the local government and surrounding community that costs associated with increased water supply needs of the project will be fully accommodated by the applicant, and not a burden imposed upon local governments, local water districts or providers, or local property owners? 8. SEWER, SANITATION AND WASTE DISPOSAL 8.1 Are there current sanitary sewers and waste water disposal systems serving the site? 8.2. How will current sanitary sewers and waste water disposal systems be impacted by the proposed project, and at what cost? 8.3 What additional sanitary sewer and wastewater disposal systems are required and how will expansions of such infrastructure impact existing, connecting infrastructure in terms of capacity and annual cost? 8.4 If the project water supply is non-municipal, has an acceptable "system" been designed, and approved by appropriate state and local authorities and agencies? 9. ENVIRONMENTAL JUSTICE 9.1 Is the project located in a predominantly minority or low-income neighborhood? 9.2 Does the project site or neighborhood suffer from disproportionately adverse environmental effects on minority and low-income populations relative to the community-at-large? 10. UNIQUE NATURAL FEATURES AND AREAS 10.1 Is the site near natural features (i.e., bluffs or cliffs) or near public or private scenic areas? If so, what site and construction adjustments have been determined to protect scenic viewsheds or other public entitlements? 10.2 Are other natural resources visible on site or in the vicinity? Will any such resources be adversely affected or will they adversely affect the project? 11. SITE SUITABILITY 11.1 What are the previous uses of this site and what residual impacts affect the project or are affected by the project? 11.2 Is there paved access to the project site? 11.3 Are there unusual conditions on the site? 11.4 Is there any indication of currently distressed vegetation? 11.5 Are there waste materials or containers on site? 11.6 Are there pools of liquid or soil staining, chemical spills, abandoned machinery, cars, refrigerators, etc.? 11.7 Are there existing or abandoned transformers, fill/vent pipes, pipelines, drainage structures? 11.8 Is the project compatible with surround areas in terms of: :10.8.1 Land use :10.8.2 Height, bulk, mass :10.8.3 Building type (low/high-rise) :10.8.4 Building density 11.9 Will the project influence or be unduly influenced by: :10.9.1 Building deterioration :10.9.2 Postponed maintenance :10.9.3 Obsolete public facilities :10.9.4 Transition of land uses :10.9.5 Incompatible land uses :10.9.6 Inadequate off-street parking 12. AIR QUALITY 12.1 Are there proposed air pollution generators associated with the proposed project, such as those listed below, and if so, how will the applicant mitigate each of the following: 12.1.1 Incinerators 12.1.2 Power generators 12.1.3 Large parking facilities (1,000 or more cars) 12.1.4 Heavily traveled highways, adjacent and onsite road systems. 12.1.5 Will the project affect or be affected by nuisance odors? What mitigations are proposed? 13. SOIL CONDITION, QUALITY, STABILITY, EROSION AND DRAINAGE 13. 1 Describe the site elevations and any accommodations required for significant slopes. 13.2 Is there evidence of slope erosion or unstable slope conditions on or near the site? 13.3 Is there any visible evidence of soil problems (foundations cracking or settling, basement flooding, etc.) in the vicinity of the project site? 13.4 Have soil reports or studies or borings been made for the project site or the area? If so, what are the findings of soil studies accomplished? 13.5 Is there indication of cross-lot runoff, swales, drainage flows on the property? 13.6 Are there visual indications of filled ground? What assurances has the applicant developed to ensure soil stability for construction footprint and impervious surfaces? 13.7 Are there active rills and gullies on the project site? 13.8 Have structural borings or dynamic soil analysis been requested in association with geological studies? 14. NUISANCE AND HAZARDS 14.1 Will the project be affected by seismic faults, or fractures? 14.2 Will the project be affected by wind/sandstorm concerns? 14.3 Will the project be impacted by poisonous plants, insects or animals onsite? 14.4 Are there unprotected water bodies on site? 14.5 Are there other hazardous terrain features? 15. ROADS TRAFFIC AND TRANSPORTATION 15.1 Has a traffic study been developed for the proposed project that is specific to this site and this project, and not just generic to the proposed industry? 15.2. Has a traffic study accommodated existing traffic counts experienced at the project site, and then projected appropriate increased traffic counts based upon days of the week, hours of the day or night, and special events? 15.3 Has a traffic study calculated existing road maintenance requires with anticipated road maintenance or road expansion needs to accommodate the project? What are project costs associated with this subject? 15.4 What is the projected weekly, daily and hourly traffic count for the site, and how does this translate to an annual traffic increase that impacts adjacent properties and neighborhoods? 15.5 What mitigations are proposed to accommodate traffic generated by the proposed project with existing traffic counts and flows at and adjacent to the project site? 15.6 Will the project affect or be affected by hazardous streets? 15. 7 Will the project affect or be affected by dangerous intersections. 15.8 What mitigations (i.e. traffic signals, traffic security personnel, shuttle services) are proposed to ameliorate significant traffic increase and activity associated with the proposed project? What is this cost and how will it be accommodated without affecting costs of adjacent local governments? 15.9 Are there established biking and pedestrian pathways at or near the vicinity of the project site, and if so, what mitigations does the applicant propose to ensure the safety and non-interference of use of these public pathways? 15.10 How will the project impact existing public transportation facilities of the community? 15.11 How will the applicant ensure that increased capacity needs of public transportation will be accommodated at the sole expense of the applicant and not the adjacent local governments? 15.12 Will private transportation systems be required and/or implemented in association with the project? 15.13 How will any proposed private transportation systems impact and/or coordinate with public transportation systems currently in operation? 16. CHILDREN, SCHOOLS, PARKS, AND RECREATION 16.1 What is the proximity of public schools to the project site? 16.2 Are there usual and customary children's play areas within the vicinity of the project site? 16.3 Do public school buses travel the road systems associated with the project site, and if so, how will traffic mitigations proposed by the applicant ensure safe and timely schedules for public school transportation needs? 16.4 Are there usual and customary recreational areas in the vicinity of the project site that are currently utilized by the adjacent community, and if so, how will the users of these recreation areas be affected by the project? 16.5 Will the proposed project increase a need for onsite or offsite daycare facilities for children, and how will the applicant accommodate such need, inclusive of safety of children to and from day care facilities? 17. LIGHT AND GLARE 17.1 How will the applicant assess project site light and glare to adjacent properties? 17. 2 What mitigations will ensure that onsite and offsite light and glare will comport with adjacent local government light, glare and signage requirements? 17.3 What procedures are proposed for adjacent neighbors who wish to legitimately complain of excessive light or glare? 18. COMMERCIAL AND/OR RETAIL ANCILLARY USES 18.1 Please identify each and every commercial use proposed upon project completion, and projected over the next ten (10) years at the project site. 18.2 Please identify an anticipated customer and weekly/daily/hourly traffic count associated with each commercial or ancillary use planned in the near-term and long-term use of the project site. 18.3 Please project estimates of revenue associated with each gambling, commercial or retail site and equate that to an equivalent sales tax loss of disposable income to adjacent local communities. 19. HOUSING & OVERNIGHT TOURIST ACCOMMODATIONS 19.1 Has the applicant studied the current housing stock and occupancy rates of adjacent communities? If so, how will a project workforce impact: :19.1.1 Local community housing needs, projected over the next ten years. :19.1.2 Local housing sales and rental rates, projected over the next ten years. :19.1.3 Local housing over-crowding and code enforcement conditions that might impact adjacent communities, projected over the next ten years. 19.2 How will the applicant contribute to a stable and affordable housing stock supply consistent with the applicant's proposed workforce housing needs? 19.3 How will the project impact existing hotels, motels, RV facilities and other overnight tourism lodging facilities? 19.4 If the applicant proposed to construct hotel or motel facilities at or adjacent to the proposed project, please calculate the estimated impact of business to existing tourist facilities, and the projected hotel occupancy tax loss to adjacent local governments, over the next ten years. 20. LOCAL ECONOMIC IMPACTS 20.1 What nationally accepted professional or scholarly data is the applicant using to evaluate the impact of an Indian gambling casino upon the foreseeable disposable income loss to adjacent commercial, retail, restaurant, recreational and lodging facilities, over the next ten years? 20.2 Please describe whether or how the applicant proposes to hire a local workforce, and how this potential transition of workers from current employment to future employment with the applicant might impact the local workforce? 20.3 Does the applicant anticipate hiring a workforce from outside of the immediate community? If so, from what sources will the applicant recruit its workforce? 21. LAW ENFORCEMENT, CRIME AND PUBLIC SAFETY 21.1 How will activity at the proposed site impact resources of local, county and state law enforcement resources, over a projected ten-year period? 21.2 What law enforcement and public safety plans have been developed for the proposed project that will be commensurate with area law enforcement and public safety needs projected over a ten year period? 21.3 What cost mitigations is the applicant proposing to offset impacted and increased law enforcement personnel needs of agencies serving the proposed project?21.4 What nationally accepted professional or scholarly data is the applicant using to evaluate the impact of hard (i.e., robbery, vandalism, assault) and soft (white-collar larceny, embezzlement, fraud) crime traditionally associated with the gambling industry entrenching into a community previously unaffected by gambling? 21.5 What mitigations in terms of personnel, monitoring systems, training and counseling programs is the applicant proposing to minimize the impact of anticipated crime associated with the gambling industry. 22. ALTERNATIVE SITE ANALYSIS 22.1 Please identify by assessor parcel number and physical street address or location, each and all sites considered by the applicant, prior to selecting the subject site as the preferred site. 22.2 For each alternative site identified in Question 22.1 above, please describe the level of analysis conducted, and explain why the specific site was rejected, in preference for the proposed site of the applicant. 22.3 For each alternative site considered and discussed in Question 22.2 above, please identify the process and professionals that made determinations that have ultimately assessed the proposed site as the environmentally preferred site. Links * FAQs & As